disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Larcus
Larcus '('L/eo & M/'arcus') to relacja pomiędzy Leo Dooley'em, a Marcusem Davenportem. Są oni arcy-wrogami. Momenty Sezon 1 Concert in a Can * Leo i Marcus poznali się. * Leo był zazdrosny, że Adam i Chase spędzają czas z Marcusem. * Leo nie ufał Marcusowi. * Marcus zniszczył gitare i zwalił winę na Leo. * Leo starał się zebrać dowody, że Marcus kłamie. * Leo znalazł dowody, że Marcus kłamie. * Leo chciał pokazać wszystkim, że Marcus to kłamca. * Marcus przyznał się, że wrobił Leo. * Marcus powiedział, że chce przeprosić Leo. * Marcus wcale nie chciał przeprosić Leo. * Marcus ostrzegał Leo przed sobą. * Marcus groził Leo. Mission: Space * Leo nie chciał by Adam, Bree i Chase przyjaźnili się z Marcusem. * Leo był zły, gdy Szczury zaprosiły Marcusa na nocowanie. * Kiedy Szczury musiały lecieć na misje, Leo musiał zostać z Marcusem. * Marcus groził Leo. * Leo był przerażony Marcusem. * Leo wraz z Donaldem szukali Marcusa, Sezon 2 Speed Trapped * Leo nie chciał by Adam, Bree i Chase poszli na spotkanie z Marcusem. * Leo poszedł po Adama, Bree i Chase'a, gdy Ci poszli na spotkanie z Marcusem. * Marcus zaprogramował auto tak by zawiozło Leo na dno pacyfiku. * Marcus był wściekły, gdy Adam, Bree i Chase uratowali Leo. * Marcus przyszedł spytać jak się ma Leo. * Leo się domyślił, że to Marcus zaprogramował auto. * Leo chciał powiedzieć Donaldowi o tym co Marcus zrobił. * Marcus powstrzymał Leo strzelając do niego laserami. * Leo był w szoku, że Marcus jest bioniczny. * Marcus powiedział Leo, że radzi mu nie mówić o jego zdolnościach. * Marcus powiedział Leo, że zna sekret Adama, Bree i Chase. * Marcus zagroził Leo, że jeśli komuś powie, że Marcus jest zły i bioniczny to wyda sekret Szczurów. * Leo był przestraszony Marcusa. Leo vs. Evil * Leo spotkał Marcusa w szkole. * Marcus nie chciał wypuścić Leo ze szkoły. * Leo śledził Marcusa. * Leo starał się zebrać dowody na to, że Marcus jest zły. * Leo dotarł za Marcusem do jego domu. * Leo wszedł do laboratorium Marcusa. * Leo znalazł dowody na to, że Marcus jest zły. * Marcus nakrył Leo. * Marcus chciał zabić Leo. * Marcus postanowił użyć robota by ten zabił Leo. * Leo przechytrzył Marcusa. * Leo uciekł z kryjówki Marcusa. * Dowody Leo na to, że Marcus jest zły zostały zniszczone. Bionic Showdown * Leo powiedział Szczurom, że Marcus jest bioniczny. * Leo chciał uratować Donalda i Szczury przed Marcusem i Douglasem. * Douglas kazał Marcusowi załatwić Leo na amen. * Marcus przestraszył Leo. * Leo chciał strzelić do Marcusa z broni. * Marcus "wyparował" wszystkie bronie Leo. * Marcus strzelił do Leo z błyskawicy. * Wszyscy byli przekonani, że Marcus zabił Leo. * Marcus był w szoku, gdy okazało się, że Leo żyje. * Leo strzelał do Marcusa laserami Egzoszkieletona. * Marcus przewrócił Leo w Egzoszkieletonie. * Marcus chciał ponownie zabić Leo. * Adam powstrzymał Marcusa przed zabiciem Leo. Ciekawostki * Miejsce arcy-wroga Leo zostało zajęte przez S-1, ale w odcinku ''One of Us ''zostali przyjaciółmi. Kategoria:Relacje